


Let's Just Have Some Fun

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: Creative Challenges (Sexy and Kinky) [8]
Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:35:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22925752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “I would very much love to have some fun with you, Patty.”
Relationships: Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris
Series: Creative Challenges (Sexy and Kinky) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563304
Kudos: 15





	Let's Just Have Some Fun

**Author's Note:**

> For the [Creative Challenges](https://creativechallenges.dreamwidth.org) Sexy and Kinky table prompt: married sex.

Stan pressed a kiss to the back of Patty’s neck as he rubbed her shoulders while they sat in bed, piles of parenting books spread out everywhere, one lay open in Patty’s lap but her focus was no longer on it as Stan massaged her. She dropped her head down with a soft groan. It had been almost a year since they decided to have kids, but with no success, but that didn’t keep them from trying.

“You’re so tense,” Stan said, moving his hands down between her shoulders to rub out the knocks, making her suck in a breath. “You need to relax.”

“Oh trust me, with your hands on me, I do feel more relaxed,” Patty mumbled and Stan chuckled. “You are so good with your hands, baby.” She grabbed his hands and brought them around to her front, placing them on her chest before leaning against him. “Wanna use them somewhere else?”

“We had sex last night. They say to try every other night.”

Patty turned around and straddled his lap, cupping his face and giving him a kiss. “Maybe I want to have sex just to have sex,” She mumbled against his lips. “I think we’ve been trying too hard and it hasn’t been as enjoyable.”

“Oh..”

“I’m not saying you’re bad, Stan,” She quickly said when his face fell. “You’re amazing, trust me. I absolutely love having sex with you, but we’ve been so focused on having a baby, maybe we should just take a break from it. Let’s just have fun right now. Forget about making a baby and just focus on us. How does that sound?"

Stan nodded as her hands moved down to his pants and undid them. “I would very much love to have some fun with you, Patty.”

Then Patty was kissing him before pushing him onto his back. They didn’t bother much with clothing, or getting rid of the books on their bed. Patty just removed her pants and shoved Stan’s down enough to free his erection before sinking down onto it and riding him.

It was quick and fast and neither one of them thought once about their plans to start a family, just focused on the pleasure happening between them. It was over too soon, but Patty wasn’t done with him yet. They slowly kissed as they removed their clothes, touching and kissing, pushing the books off the bed so they didn’t get in the way.

They had sex three more times that night before taking a shower, Stan eating her out while they were in there, then going out to dinner.

A couple of weeks later, Patty surprised Stan with a positive pregnancy test and they spent the night celebrating.


End file.
